Legend Sentai Weapons and Attacks
When changing into past Sentai teams, using the Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers also gain access to their weapons and can use any team attacks they may have. For particular sentai's weapons they'll need their GokaiGun or GokaiSaber to transform with them into them, fully utilizing the weaponry. If they are not in hand to use with the keys, the Gokaigers will have to make do with sentai who use hand-to-hand combat. *Himitsu Sentai Goranger **Red Bute (AkaRanger) ***Spear Bute **Earring Bombs (MomoRanger) **Midomerang (MidoRanger) **Goranger Hurricane *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai **Weapons ***Big Baton (Big One) ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick ***Big One Finish (Big One) *Battle Fever J **Command Bat ***Spear (Battle Japan) **Penta Force *Denshi Sentai Denziman **Denzi Punch *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan **Weapons ***Vulcan Stick **Attacks ***Hiba Return (Vul Eagle w/ Katana) *Dai Sentai Goggle V **Weapons ***Red Ruby Whip (GoggleRed) **Attacks ***Ribbon Sparks *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **Weapons ***Dyna Rod **Attacks ***Great Explosion ***Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite *Choudenshi Bioman **Weapons ***Bio Sword **Attacks ***Bio Team Kick ***Bio Electron Charge *Dengeki Sentai Changeman **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Dragon Attack (Change Dragon) ***Griffin Attack, Griffin Magma Galaxy (Change Griffin) ***Pegasus Attack (Change Pegasus) ***Mermaid Attack (Change Mermaid) ***Phoenix Attack (Change Phoenix) *Choushinsei Flashman **Weapons ***Prism Shooter ***Prism Holy Sword (Red Flash) ***Prism Kaiser (Green Flash) ***Prism Ball (Blue Flash) ***Prism Batons (Yellow Flash) ***Prism Boots (Pink Flash) **Attacks ***Rolling Knuckle (Green Flash) *Hikari Sentai Maskman **Weapons ***Masky Blade (Red Mask) ***Masky Tonfas (Blue Mask) **Attacks ***Life Aura ***God Hand (Red Mask) ***Masky Slash (Blue Mask w/ Broadswords) *Choujuu Sentai Liveman **Weapons ***Falcon Saber (Red Falcon) ***Lion Bazooka (Yellow Lion) ***Dolphin Arrow (Blue Dolphin) ***Bison Rod (Black Bison) ***Sai Cutters (Green Sai) **Attacks ***Falcon Break (Red Falcon) *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger **Weapons ***Turbo Laser **Attacks ***Combination Attack *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***V-Sword (FiveRed) ***Twin Array (FiveBlue) ***Power Cutter (FiveBlack) ***Cutie Circle (FivePink) ***Melody Tact (FiveYellow) ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack ***V Sword Attack (FiveRed) *Choujin Sentai Jetman **Weapons ***Bird Blaster ***Bringer Sword ***Wing Gauntlet **Attacks ***Swannie Attack (White Swan) *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **Weapons ***Ryugekiken (TyrannoRanger) ***Mothbreaker (MammothRanger) ***Triceralance (TriceraRanger) ***Saber Daggers (TigerRanger) ***Ptera Arrow (PteraRanger) ***Zyusouken (DragonRanger) **Power-up Mode ***Armed TyrannoRanger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger **Weapons ***Star Sword ***Dairen Rod ***Dairinken ***Double Dragon Swords (RyuuRanger) ***Qilin 9-Part Whip (QilinRanger) ***Phoenix Spear (HououRanger) ***Byakkoshinken (KibaRanger) **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot (Dairinken) ***Heavenly Phantom Star: Mist Hiding (ShishiRanger) ***Heavenly Gravity Star: Gravity Inversion Destruction (TenmaRanger) ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal (QilinRanger) ***Heavenly Wind Star: Straight Line Tornado (HououRanger) ***Howling New Star: Scattered Echo (KibaRanger) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger ** Weapons *** Secret Sword Kakuremaru ** Attacks *** Hidden Style: Dance of the Paper Crane (NinjaWhite) *** Hidden Style: Shooting Star (NinjaBlack) *Chōriki Sentai OhrangerChōriki Sentai Ohranger **Weapons ***King Blaster ***Star Riser (OhRed) ***Square Crushers (OhGreen) ***Delta Tonfas (OhBlue) ***Twin Baton (OhYellow) ***Circle Defenser (OhPink) ***King Stick (KingRanger) ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack ***Secret Sword: Super-Power Riser (OhRed) ***Lightning: Super-Power Crusher (OhGreen) ***Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas (OhBlue) ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion (OhYellow) ***Flashing: Miracle Chi Kung Shot (OhPink) ***King Victory Flash (KingRanger) *Gekisou Sentai Carranger **Weapons ***Fender Sword (Red Racer) ***Signizer (Signalman) **Attacks ***Gokai Kurumagic Attack ***Driving Slash (Red Racer) ***Signal Slash (Signalman) *Denji Sentai Megaranger **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Drill Saber/Drill Sniper Custom (MegaRed) ***Mega Rod (MegaBlack) ***Mega Tomahawk (MegaBlue) ***Mega Sling (MegaYellow) ***Mega Capture (MegaPink) ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser ***Silver Blazer (MegaSilver) **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider ***Auto Slider (MegaSilver) **Attacks ***Blazer Impact (MegaSilver) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Shot (GingaGreen) ****Kiba Claw (GingaBlue) ****Kiba Knives (GingaYellow) ****Kiba Arrow (GingaPink) ***Bull Riot (Black Knight) **Attacks ***Flash of Ginga ***Mane of Fire, Flame Flash (GingaRed) ***Fluttering of a Storm, Hurricane Gust (GingaGreen) ***Pulse of the Stream, Rapids Strike (GingaBlue) ***Howl of Thunder, Thunder Sweep (GingaYellow) ***Claws of Petals, Flower Heart (GingaPink) ***Black Strike (Black Knight) *Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V **Weapons ***Five Laser ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash *Mirai Sentai Timeranger **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolBlaster (TimeRed) ***VolLauncher (TimeBlue) ***VolVulcan (TimeYellow) ***Voltech Bazooka ***DV Defender (TimeFire) **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender ***Press Re-Freezer (Voltech Bazooka) ***Vector End: Beat Three (TimeRed) ***Vector End: Beat Six (TimePink) ***Vector End: Beat Nine (TimeGreen) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **Weapons ***Shark Cutters (GaoBlue) ***Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword ***Gao Hustler Rod (GaoSilver) **Attacks ***Eagle Claw (GaoYellow) ***Surging Rush (GaoBlue) ***Belle Claw (GaoWhite) *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru (Hurricanegers) ***Dry Gun (HurricaneRed) ***Quake Hammer (HurricaneYellow) ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru (Gouraigers) ***Double Connection Double Gadget (Gouraigers) ***Shuriken's Bat (Shurikenger) **Power-up Mode ***Fire Mode (Shurikenger) **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance ***Super Ninpou: Air Gallop (HurricaneRed) ***Fire Sword (Shurikenger) *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Tyranno Rod (AbaRed) ***Tricera Bunker (AbareBlue) ***Ptera Daggers (AbareYellow) ***Dino Bomber ***Dino Thruster (AbareBlack) ***Wing Pentact (AbareKiller) **Power-up Mode ***Abare Mode **Attacks ***Dino Dynamite (Dino Bomber) ***Fire Inferno, Ground Inferno (AbareBlack) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **Transformation Devices ***BraceThrottle (DekaBreak) **Weapons ***D-Magnum 01 & 02/Hybrid Magnum (DekaRed) ***D-Sniper (DekaBlue) ***D-Blaster (DekaGreen) ***D-Rod (DekaBlue & DekaGreen) ***D-Shot (DekaYellow & DekaPink) ***D-Stick (DekaYellow & DekaPink) ***D-Sword Vega (DekaMaster) **Attacks ***Vega Slash (DekaMaster) ***Swan Illusion, Swan Fantasy (DekaSwan) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Sword (MagiRed) ****Bowgun (MagiYellow) ****Axe (MagiGreen) ***MagiLamp Buster (MagiShine) ***WolSabre & Jagun Shield (Wolzard Fire) **Attacks ***Red Fire (MagiRed) ***Yellow Thunder (MagiYellow) ***Blue Splash (MagiBlue) ***Pink Storm (MagiPink) ***Green Ground (MagiGreen) ***Blazing Shoot (Wolzard Fire) **Spells ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Gokai Jijiru (MagiMother) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger **Weapons ***Bouken Javelin (BoukenRed) ***Radial Hammer (BoukenBlack) ***Blow Knuckle (BoukenBlue) ***Bucket Scoopers (BoukenYellow) ***Hydro Shooter (BoukenPink) ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher ****Mixer Head ****Drill Head ***Sagasniper (BoukenSilver) **Attacks ***Hyper Concrete (Dual Crusher - Mixer Head) ***Combination Crush (Dual Crusher - Drill Head) ***Red Zone Crash (BoukenRed) ***Hammer Break (BoukenBlack) ***Knuckle Cannon (BoukenBlue) ***Scooper Phantom (BoukenYellow) ***Shooter Hurricane (BoukenPink) ***Sagastrike (BoukenSilver) *Juken Sentai GekirangerJuken Sentai Gekiranger **Weapons ***GekiNunchaku (GekiRed) ***GekiTonfa Long Baton (GekiYellow) ***GekiTonfa (GekiBlue) ***Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade (GekiChopper) ***Sai (Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele) **Attacks ***Geki Infusion ***Gun-Gun Bullet (GekiRed) ***Spin-Spin Bullet (GekiBlue) *Engine Sentai Go-Onger **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Road Saber (Go-On Red) ***Garage Launcher (Go-On Blue) ***Racing Bullet (Go-On Yellow) ***Bridge Axe (Go-On Green) ***Cowl Laser (Go-On Black) ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (Go-On Wings) ****Wing Booster ***Double Engine Soul Kankanbar ****Kankan Mantan Gun **Attacks ***Kankan Kong Express (Kankan Mantan Gun) ***Saber Straight (Go-On Red) ***Axe Touring (Go-On Green) ***Jet Dagger, Dagger Acrobat (Go-On Wings) *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Weapons ***Secret Disks ****Double Disk ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto (ShinkenRed) ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru (ShinkenGold) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash ***Many Fires Profusion (ShinkenRed) *Tensou Sentai Goseiger **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder ***Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular (GoseiKnight) **Weapons ***Gosei Cards ****Windrive ****Twistornado ****Defenstorm ****Rockrush ****Defenstream ***Gosei Blaster ***Skick Sword (GoseiRed) ***Skick Shot (GoseiPink) ***Landick Claw (GoseiYellow) ***Seaick Bowgun (GoseiBlue) ***Leon Laser (GoseiKnight) **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (GoseiPink & GoseiYellow) Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger